Fairly OddPet/References
*First appearance of Sparky. *This episode was first listed on MSN TV listings. Later, Nick.com posted a banner promoting the episode on FOP's mini-site, and a promo aired on TV. *This is the second episode title to start with "Fairly Odd." The first one was "Fairly Odd Baby". It is also the sixth episode to have the expression in the title.The first one was "The Fairly OddParents!", second was "Fairly Odd Baby", third was "The Fairly Oddlympics", fourth was "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner" and the fifth was "A Fairly Odd Christmas". *This is the first episode to incorporate Poof into the opening sequence of the series. *This is the first episode to use the remastered title sequence in HD 1080i widescreen. *The instrumental from the titlecard of "School's Out!: The Musical" can be heard again. *The plot point of Timmy's pets always dying from neglect is reminiscent of the episode "That's Life". The main difference is that in the first episode, Mr. Turner is the reason that Timmy's pets always die. *This episode implies that Vicky might be taking out her frustrations on Timmy. *Second time Mrs. Turner is mentioned as being allergic to cats ("Invasion of the Dads"). * Dimmsdale's public pool from "Emotion Commotion!" is seen again. *Some animals from the pet store appear to be puns: **Teacup Elephants: Teacup Puppies and Elephants. **Duck Billed Catapus: Duckbilled Platypus and Cat. **Bull Frog: Bull and Frog. **Movie Starfish: Movie Star and Starfish. *This is the first episode to be presented with a 16x9 (widescreen) apsect ratio. *This is the third time the Dimmsdale Dam got destroyed. The first was Nega-Timmy (episode) and the second was Super Zero. *During the titlescreen of this episode, you can hear a remastered version of the opening music from A Fairly Odd Movie. *When Vicky showed the poster of Justin Jake Ashton to Timmy, he was actually Mark Chang with his Fake-a-Fier **Or it could be that Mark disguised as Justin Jake Ashton to get her love in King Chang. * Phineas and Ferb - In the Pet Store, there was a frog with spots and horns which is similar to Señor Frowwg from "The Chronicles of Meap". **Also, one animal name is "Duck Billed Catapus" which makes a reference to the episode "Escape from Phineas Tower" because Perry was being trapped in a cat's body. * E.T. - The scene where Timmy was flying in his scooter with a night background is a reference of the famous scene. * Scooby Doo - Cosmo mentions going to an abandoned amusement park and investigating a haunted rollercoaster, a reference to the first film. **Also, The Mystery Mobile is a spoof on the Mystery Machine. * In the pet store, there is a snake moving a rattle with it tail which makes a reference to the Rattlesnake. * - When Cosmo says to the Blonde women "How you doing?" is a reference to Joey saying that line a lot throughout the series. * - In Sparky's clip, there's a scene where he and Timmy were eating the same spaghetti, making a reference to the famous scene. * ' - Sparky' superhero outfit resembles both Fanboy and Chum Chum trademark outfits.'' * '' - In Sparky's clip, there's a scene where he and Timmy were like superheroes, making a reference to Johnny X and Super Dukey. *The introduction of Sparky creates a few continuity errors on the series. See Sparky/References. *When Sparky buried the house while Timmy was asleep, Timmy wishes it back up and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can be seen with their wands in this scene. However, in the later scene where the magic fleas are biting people and Timmy wishes them back to normal, Wanda mentions that they can't because Sparky buried the wands, but they just had their wands and granted a wish earlier when Sparky had already buried things. *Chet Ubetcha says that Timmy is the worst pet owner of the world even though Mr. Turner made all of Timmy's pets die. *Chet Ubetcha looked through Timmy's window when his fairies were floating, but there was no indication that the fairies disappeared due to his presence. *Timmy says he is the only person in Dimmsdale without a pet, when he has had pet goldfish for the whole series. *Jorgen cannot have a niece because in the episode The Gland Plan he says "I have to find the Anti-Jorgen" when his Fagiggly Gland was acting up, which means he doesn't have a sibling because Fairies can only have the transplant with siblings or anti- counterparts. A similar error occurs with Cosmo in Double-Oh Schnozmo!. *People talking about a barrel of push pins. *Sparky licking Timmy. *Sparky burying stuff. *Mr. Turner pretending to be a lamp. *People saying Sparky barks funny. *People saying "Sometimes, even I marvel at the terrible choices I make!" *People associating dogs with crossword puzzles. *Characters talking about magic turtle poop. *Wanda spraying people with a hose. *Wanda, about Cosmo; "Sometimes I just get overwhelmed." Category:Season 9 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 trivia pages